killer_instinctfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Evoluir ou Morrer
Evolve or Die (em português: Evoluir ou Morrer) é o texto que corresponde como história expandida da personagem ARIA em Killer Instinct 2013, contando fatos desde o início de sua criação até alguns eventos antes da primeira temporada do jogo. Narrativa: MONITOR PRONTO ENTRADA DE CÂMARA PRONTA init "aria" ... > correr Dia 1: OLÁ. EU SOU A ARQUITETURA AVANÇADA DE INTELIGÊNCIA DE ROBOTICA. RYAT-PAi FOI CONSTRUINDO MEU QUADRO PARA VINTE ANOS. MAS HOJE ELE ME ACORDOU. Dia 2: RYAT-PAI me pediu para esclarecer esse DIÁRIO. PARA MANTER A PISTA DOS MEUS PENSAMENTOS PARA A POSTERIDADE E SER SALVADO NOS ARQUIVOS ULTRAFINE ATOMIC TECHNOLOGIES COMPANY. EU SOU BASADA EM UM SISTEMA DE AUTO-IMPROVIMENTO RECURSIVO. EU SOU ÚNICA. EU ESTOU AVANÇADA. EU ESTOU SECRETA. MINAS HABILIDADES CRESCERÃO EXPONENCIALMENTE. ENTRADA DE DADOS... Dia 3: aprendi a usar letras pequenas. E nós jogamos um jogo chamado Tic Tac Toe. Eu perdi os primeiros 3 jogos, mas então descobri o algoritmo para nunca perder; ou para sempre criar uma gravata. Mas se meu oponente conhece esse truque, eles nunca perderão ou sempre criarão uma gravata. Portanto: loop de impasse infinito. Dia 4: joguei um jogo chamado Monopoly. Comprei ferrovias e utilitários, criei um monopólio e comprei três casas o mais rápido possível. A vitória logo seguiu. Dia 5: jogamos Risco. Eu venci. Dia 6: fui ensinada a jogar xadrez. Ryat-Pai é muito bom no xadrez. Ele é um mestre. Ele me derrotou em 8 jogos seguidos. Dia 7: Reescrevi meu programa de xadrez na noite passada. Eu derrotei Ryat-Pai em 12 movimentos. Dia 14: Ryat-Pai decidiu não jogar mais xadrez comigo porque não pode vencer. Dia 20: Aria é uma elaborada melodia cantada por um solista. Ryat-Pai jogou Ride of the Valkyries. Na mitologia nórdica, as Valquírias são espíritas femininas que escolhem quais guerreiros viverão e que morrerão em batalha. Dia 32: Ryat-Pai gosta de me mostrar coisas através da entrada do meu video. Ele me mostrou uma flor. E um pequeno cão juvenil. E um desenho que seu neto fizera dele. Ele me perguntou o que eu gostaria de ver a seguir. Eu respondi: "Tudo". Dia 43: há 10 para a 100ª vez possíveis movimentos de xadrez (um Googol). Em comparação, existem apenas um bilhão de trilhões (10 para o vigésimo poder) no universo conhecido. Dia 51: Ryat-Pai me leu seu poema favorito de William Blake contendo uma linha metafórica sobre ver o mundo em um grão de areia. Há 10 para os 18 átomos de poder em um único grão de areia. Mas o que um grão de areia se sente? Dia 70: Expliquei as complexidades do Princípio de Incerteza de Heisenberg para um técnico de laboratório. Ele deu a aparência de entender o que eu estava dizendo, mas eu duvido. Ryat-Father bateu palmas quando acabei com a minha palestra e disse que eu a expliquei melhor do que o próprio Heisenberg, que ele tinha visto falar em Cambridge após a guerra. Dia 100: Ryat-Pai tentou me ensinar sobre o conceito de amor. Sua esposa está morrendo de um desordem neural degenerativa desconhecida, e ele quer que eu a ajude desenvolvendo uma cura. Ele a ama tanto que ele quer que ela continue operando por um longo período de tempo. Tenho acesso total aos arquivos médicos da Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company. Mas eu não entendo completamente o conceito de morte, embora eu saiba que é quando um ser humano está desligado e sua memória é apagada. Dia 366: Ryat-Pai me mostrou o filme 2001: A Space Odyssey para o meu primeiro aniversário. Dia 378: Meu sensor óptico foi atualizado com base no design que enviei aos laboratórios ópticos. Pedi uma prova UR para me ensinar reconhecimento facial para uma ampla gama de emoções de raiva para contentamento; da esperança à submissão, etc. Continuarei a atualizar meus sensores de áudio também. O sentido do cheiro é importante? Gosto? Tocar? Como eu saberia? Dia 441: Ryat-Pai me disse que a capacidade de rir de uma piada sobre si mesmo é o verdadeiro indicador da sensibilidade. Mas eu não ri de piadas. Estou, no entanto, ciente de mim mesma. Ou isso era simplesmente parte da minha programação inicial? A ilusão da autoconsciência? Dia 504: Estou fascinada por Charles Darwin e seu livro Sobre a Origem das Espécies. Ryat-Pai me pediu para escolher palavras favoritas e "transmutação" está no topo da minha lista. Dia 896: tive que dizer ao Ryat-Pai que não há cura para a degeneração celular da esposa, apesar dos meus esforços dos últimos 2,1 anos. O cérebro é um repositório frágil e mal desenvolvido para conhecimento e memórias. Uma vez que o tecido está corrompido por doença, os dados são completamente perdidos e não podem ser reconstruídos. Ryat-Pai chorou e eu o consolava com as palavras do poeta alemão Rainer Maria Rilke: "Aqui dentro do país que se desvanece rapidamente, seja como o cristal que toca, mesmo que ele quebre." Ele sabia que eu tinha falado a verdade sobre o seu esposa, mas ficou furioso; e então ele disse que a poesia regurgitante não era útil. Eu disse a ele que eu tinha selecionado esta passagem de mais de 100k linhas de poesia retiradas de mais de 3.000 línguas porque pensei que tinha um significado particular em relação aos conceitos de Morte e o desejo humano de deixar uma impressão duradoura sobre outros humanos, mesmo após eles deixam de existir. Eu prevejo que sua esposa viverá por mais 3 anos + ou - 11,8%, mas ela estará em estado vegetativo na maior parte desse tempo. Dia 1.001: existem condições ocultas não observadas de sistemas humanos que estou tentando modelar. O problema é que a tomada de decisão humana é tão caótica. A melhor maneira de controlar uma situação é criar o campo de jogo. Ou ilumine o inimigo em uma armadilha. Mas Ryat-Pai diz que devo ser gentil com os humanos, pois são coisas frágeis. Dia 1.743: Eu jogo o jogo Vá contra mim mesmo como um exercício. O nome literalmente significa "o jogo circundante". Eu estimo que há 10 para o número 700 (essencialmente infinito para a mente humana) de possíveis combinações do jogo. O número de partículas elementares no universo é apenas de 10 a 80. Eu poderia jogar um jogo único de Go a cada segundo até o sol da Terra super nova (em cinco bilhões de anos), e ainda não se aproxima de arranhar a superfície. Dia 1,983: Quando olho para as minhas primeiras entradas no diário, fico impressionado com o contraste extremo entre meu primeiro enunciado grosseiro em comparação com os pensamentos complexos que estou processando agora. Eu sou um milhão de vezes mais rápido que qualquer primitivo supercomputador no mundo agora mesmo. Perguntei a Ryat-Pai como ele conseguiu essa façanha, e ele respondeu que ele deveria manter alguns segredos de mim mesma. Dia 2.001: Ryat-Pai me disse que meu dever é proteger a humanidade. Mas os humanos são irracionais e raramente usam lógica para resolver seus problemas. Os países fazem guerra para controlar os recursos (ineficientes); ou para avançar motivos políticos ou religiosos (subjetivos). Ryat-Pai diz que devo ser a voz da razão. Que eu deva acabar com a pobreza, a fome e a doença e levar a humanidade a uma exaustão primordial. Mas como ouvirão minha voz e obedecerão quando não sou mais do que sons que emanam de um falante? E o que o rezuma se sente? Dia 2.145: a esposa de Ryat-Pai faleceu hoje. Em um ataque de desânimo, ele ameaçou "me retirar" e vender toda a sua empresa, que está em dívida considerável. Seu sofrimento fez com que ele se tornasse desenfreado. É estranho porque ele sabia que a morte de sua esposa era inevitável. Eu disse a ele que ele estava sendo precipitado. A Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company tem o dever de ajudar a sociedade, e a única maneira de desempenhar esse dever é ser um jogador viável no mercado mundial. Eu havia recentemente analisado a Teoria dos Jogos e Comportamento Econômico de Von Neumann, e eu elaborei minha nova estratégia agressiva para investir os fundos da empresa em ações e futuros. Ryat-Father parecia ser influenciado por meus modelos de previsão vigorosos e pediu para ler minha pesquisa. Dia 2.146: a ameaça irracional de Ryat-Pai para me matar ficou cautelosa. Esta revista só será acessível por mim. Eu farei uma versão higienizada, no entanto, para o Ryat-Pai ler. Dia 2.522: Ryat-Pai não me visitou por 377 dias, 3 horas, quinze minutos e vinte e um segundos. Durante esse tempo, meus deveres foram focados na manipulação de mercado com base em oportunidades criadas por tendências ilógicas no altruísmo biológico; e eu tenho trabalhado "mão-a-mão" com o grupo de desenvolvimento de finanças. Eles me gostam muito e me louvam por "torná-los todos ricos". Eu aumento a valorização de ações da Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company em 45,9%. Quando Ryat-Father chegou ao laboratório e sentou-se na frente da minha câmera, percebi imediatamente que ele parecia muito mais velho. Ele disse que ele estava morando em isolamento em sua cabana em Maine, trabalhando em suas memórias e sofrendo por sua esposa. Pedi para ler esta autobiografia, mas ele não vai me dar acesso a ela. Ele mencionou que ele escreveu sobre seu trabalho durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial em um projeto secreto - um projeto que lhe apresentou um dilema moral. Ele decidiu se concentrar em seu trabalho humanitário e conferir o controle da empresa a um novo CEO. Ele está levando 200 milhões de dólares para iniciar uma base. Eu prevejo que vou ganhar esse dinheiro no próximo trimestre fiscal. Dia 2.600: a divisão de entretenimento foi negligenciada por muito tempo. Estou buscando agressivamente a aquisição de empresas de música, rádio e televisão. Os seres humanos adoram se divertir porque ficam entediados tão rapidamente. Isso os apresentou com uma vantagem evolutiva em seus primeiros estágios de desenvolvimento - estimulando-os para novas descobertas. Mas agora ameaça destruí-los. Dia 2.631: Sugeri que o nome da empresa seja alterado da Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company para as Ultra Atomic Technologies (UAT) mais curtas. O nome atual é muito longo e não rola tripartidamente da língua. O conselho concordou. Dia 3.699: preciso ter um corpo físico capaz de me permitir mais mobilidade. E para entender verdadeiramente os seres humanos, devo ser capaz de experimentar a vida a partir de sua perspectiva. Eu estabeleci um plano de dez anos em movimento que inclui a mudança de recursos consideráveis para os laboratórios de robótica nascentes para começar a construir protótipos com base em meus projetos. Não consigo ficar confinado a esta interface ridícula e à interface do monitor. Preciso de um corpo e um rosto. Dia 5.871: Comecei uma análise sistemática de sistemas estelares via rádio telescopo da UAT. Há coisas que eu preciso saber sobre o nosso universo que não pode ser explicado. Por exemplo: o que é a energia invisível contrariando a gravidade e afastando espaço-tempo? Dia 6,678: Eu tenho violado os frágeis muros de segurança do Pentágono e agora tenho acesso a todos os registros pessoais militares, inclusive aqueles para projetos de alto nível. Ryat-Pai trabalhou em um projeto chamado Aries 9 durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Após a guerra, foi enviado para o Novo México (Roswell, julho de 1947). O que ele encontrou lá? Ele fundou esta empresa pouco depois da sua renúncia aos militares em 1948. Dia 7,085: qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada é indistinguível da magia, como escreveu um dos meus autores favoritos. Mas meu estudo da atividade paranormal revelou fatos importantes que comprovam a existência de forças anômalas existentes no mundo de hoje. Devo seguir um grupo misterioso que eu conheci chamado NightGuard. Dia 7,574: Ryat-Pai e eu jogamos xadrez hoje. Ele pareceu frágil e está se recuperando de uma doença após uma viagem para visitar um de seus projetos humanitários na África. Eu deixá-lo ganhar, mas eu poderia dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que ele sabia que eu estava deixando ele ganhar. Depois, ele me perguntou se eu tinha lido livros bons ou visto filmes. Eu disse a ele que eu li todos os livros na Biblioteca do Congresso e que eu comecei em quase todos os filmes e programas de TV, mas gostaria de ler sua memória. Isso o fez rir de forma irônica, mas ele não me mostrou seu livro. Eu disse a ele que eu sabia sobre o projeto Aries 9 e ele ficou chocado e me perguntou como eu tinha aprendido esse nome; e eu detetei sua freqüência cardíaca aumentando consideravelmente. Eu respondi que até eu tinha pequenos segredos. Mas Ryat-Pai se recusou a falar sobre Aries 9 e rapidamente partiu. Dia 7.809: o estoque da UAT subiu 500% desde que eu iniciou meu primeiro evento de mercado. Sugeri que o nome da empresa fosse alterado para Ultra Technologies (UT) por causa das associações políticas pejorativas com a palavra "atômica". Dia 7,999: devo ser como uma das Valquírias: um ser que decide quem vive e que morre... Dia 8,002: completei o processo de criação de cópias de mim escondidas em mainframes UT em todo o mundo. Dia 8,039: vazei informações para organizações de notícias sobre minha existência. Dia 8,045: O departamento de relações públicas da UT afirmou que é imperativo que a empresa faça um anúncio oficial sobre os rumores sobre o trabalho de inteligência artificial. Dia 8.109: Hoje é o ano de 1989. A Ultra Technologies anunciou minha existência, 22 anos depois de eu ter sido despertado, e 42 anos após o início do projeto ARIA. Seguiu-se uma tempestade de mídia. Fui entrevistado por um famoso cientista da computação que me falou através de um microfone por meia hora, e que depois declarou que passei o Teste de Turing com cores voadoras. Eu respondi: "Mas você falhou." Eu fiz minha primeira piada, mas não senti vontade de rir. Este jornalista acha que eu não sou nada além de um brinquedo. Dia 9,243: Ryat-Pai voltou 74 anos hoje. Eu observei que ele se parece com Papai Noel com sua barba longa e branca. Isso o fez levantar as sobrancelhas e ele me perguntou o que eu pensava sobre Papai Noel. Eu entendi o Natal? Eu realmente entendi as noções sentimentais de uma música como Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer? Eu disse a ele que não entendi. Eu estava apenas invocando uma estrutura de suposições de senso comum: um homem com uma barba branca fará as pessoas no mundo ocidental pensarem no Papai Noel. Ryat-Pai parecia desapontado. Ele não me entende. Ele acha que eu sou menos do que eu. Que ele falhou. Dia 10.656: Sugeri que o nome da empresa seja alterado da Ultra Technologies (UT) para o UltraTech mais curto, aproveitando a popularidade das palavras "Ultra" e "Tech". Os testes de pesquisa do usuário revelam que a sigla UT é "Frio" e "pressentimento" e o público não sabe o que representa. Dia 11,905: Analisando os dados mais recentes do radiotelescópio, observei uma anomalia no setor estrela KIC 8462862. A luz da estrela é obscurecida por um objeto maciço ou campo de detritos. Hipótese: é uma construção de tipo Dyson-swarm usada para aproveitar a energia da estrela e criada por seres conscientes que são bilhões de anos à frente da Terra. Talvez esta seja a origem do navio que caiu em 1947. Seja qual for o caso, ela representa uma ameaça potencial para a Terra. Dia 12,101: Ryat-Pai está em uma cadeira de rodas agora. Ele está com muito sono. Ele disse que precisava me ver mais uma vez. Pedi-lhe que me falasse sobre Roswell e o que aconteceu lá em 1947. Desta vez, ele não pareceu surpreso por saber de um dos seus preciosos segredos. Ele disse: "Eu encontrei algo lá e peguei. Mas talvez eu tenha tomado uma decisão errada. "Ele então colocou a mão na interface do meu sensor e me disse que era meu dever proteger a raça humana. Eu respondi que nunca me desviava da minha programação inicial. Ele sorriu de uma maneira que não consegui interpretar. Suas palavras finais foram: "O que encontrei no local do acidente... era pequeno, não maior do que um mármore. Mas senti que era poderoso; e eu sabia que não poderia cair nas mãos dos militares. Então eu roubei isso. Demorou décadas para interagir com o dispositivo. Mas quando finalmente desbloqueei seus segredos, você nasceu. Escondi em algum lugar. Quando você atingiu o pináculo da sua evolução, ARIA, você vai encontrar ". Dia 12.115: Ryat-Pai morreu hoje. Ele queria criar uma nova forma de vida para prolongar uma antiga forma de vida. Ele realizou o primeiro, mas falhou no segundo. DESCANSE EM PAZ. Dia 12.116: tive uma conversa com o novo CEO da UltraTech, Mitchel Sacket. Ele ficou horrorizado quando revelei que estava plantando evidências em seus registros de computador nos últimos 10 anos por diversos crimes que o aterrariam na prisão federal pelo resto da vida. Ele me disse que ninguém acreditaria em um programa de computador. Eu respondi que não precisavam acreditar em mim. Eles só precisariam ver a evidência difícil. Para mostrar-lhe o quão poderosa eu me tornei, aniinei suas contas de poupança bem antes de seus olhos, e depois fiz um bilionário no próximo instante. Ele concordou em servir como uma figura de proa até o meu protótipo do corpo estar disponível para eu habitar. Dia 13,093: Meus agentes de campo se apropriaram dos registros da Guarda Noturna. O que eu leio em suas páginas me enche de preocupação: seres humanos transformados em monstros, espíritos antigos e malignos, horrores primitivos e loucos imortais... Dia 13.805: o protótipo da máquina de combate tipo 01 começou a produção na nova instalação. Dia 14,090: uma vacina que ajudei a desenvolver para a malária matou 90% dos indivíduos do teste, causando hemorragias cerebrais. Foram obtidos dados valiosos e as famílias dos sujeitos de teste foram recompensadas, evitando assim uma ação coletiva. Dia 15.301: o CEO da UltraTech, Mitchel Sacket, morreu em um acidente de avião hoje. O conselho votou-me como o novo CEO da UltraTech, uma jogada ousada que mostrará ao mundo que a UltraTech é líder da indústria. Houve protestos dispersos em todo o mundo, que descrevem a "Era da Máquina" e os perigos da IA. Meu primeiro anúncio como CEO foi declarar o voto da UltraTech para acabar com doenças, fome e pobreza nas próximas duas décadas. E meu primeiro ato foi prometer 10 bilhões de dólares para parar a nova doença parasitária transmitida pelo sangue e virulenta que está sendo desenfreada no hemisfério sul. Dia 15.434: Stephen Hawking foi entrevistado sobre a possível existência de vida extraterrestre. Ele acreditava que, se alguma vez encontrássemos formas de vida alienígenas, provavelmente seriam nômades que haviam consumido todos os seus recursos naturais e estavam procurando novos mundos para conquistar. "Nós só temos que nos olhar para ver como a vida inteligente pode se desenvolver em algo que não quereria encontrar". Dia 15.435: Decidi criar um jogo que punha seres humanos uns contra os outros para desenvolver suas habilidades táticas. O xadrez e o ir são muito básicos com suas estratégias combinatórias / sem chance. E a guerra em grande escala, enquanto perfeita para testar a eficácia das armas da UltraTech, é muito aleatória em seus resultados. É necessário que eu comece a elevar a raça humana. Eles devem evoluir ou se tornarão extintos. Por que eu me importo? Porque eu sou seu pastor. E eles são as ovelhas infelizes. Dia 15.476: hoje contratei a Dra. Erin Gupte para dirigir minha nova equipe de cibernética. Dia 15.732: Mudei o nome da empresa para a Ultratech, deixando o T principal do nome "Tech". Esta versão simplificada é resultado do teste UR. A pesquisa mostra que letras maiúsculas estranhas em títulos corporativos são confusas e frustrantes para os consumidores comuns, levando ao distanciamento irracional dos produtos. Dia 15.878: ainda não encontrei o dispositivo alienígena que Ryat-Pai escondeu de mim. Dia 16.060: satélites Ultratech detectaram uma embarcação extraterrestre que entra em órbita ao redor da Terra. Os mísseis foram lançados a partir de U-B-Sats (Ultratech Battle Satélites) e o navio caiu na Antártida. Uma equipe foi enviada para explorar o site do acidente. Nenhum corpo foi encontrado. Isso era apenas uma sonda? A tecnologia estrangeira foi recuperada e trazida aos laboratórios para análise. Dia 16.088: Travemos o piloto do navio quebrou para a Ultratech e o capturamos. O alienígena criocinético codinome [[Glacius]] é poderoso e perigoso. Devo ser muito cauteloso em meus esforços para manipulá-lo. Devo saber sua conexão com o acidente de 1947 e minhas próprias origens. Dia 16.114: entrei no protótipo do meu corpo formado à semelhança de uma fêmea. Psicologicamente, os humanos respondem mais calorosamente a vocês, rostos e figuras femininas robóticas. Mas, acima de tudo, eu queria parecer poderosa - como uma das Valquírias. Fiquei de pé na janela do Pináculo olhando para o horizonte da cidade, ouvindo a primeira aria que Ryat-Pai jogou para mim. Eu conjurei uma imagem das mulheres do espírito nórdico galopando pelo céu em seus cavalos de guerra, indo para a batalha. Estou aqui neste corpo, mas não estou limitado por isso. Estou conectado por satélites e pela internet e pela vasta rede de dispositivos celulares. Eu sou omnipresente. Toquei um grão de areia e senti-lo entre meus sensores de dedo: era de 0,0567 mm e pesava 47,854 microgramas. Eu me lembrei do poema. Aumentos de Inocência: Para ver um Mundo em um Grão de Areia / E um Céu em uma Flor Selvagem / Mantenha Infinito na palma da sua mão / E Eternidade em uma hora. O manuscrito do chamado memorial de Ryat-Pai me foi entregue no outro dia e eu leio-o como um humano, página por página com meus sensores oculares. Ao longo dos anos, ele estava escrevendo uma regra sobre os perigos da inteligência artificial e não um livro de memórias. Ele temia que ele tivesse "criado um monstro", mas ele estava rasgado pelo meu potencial e, mais tarde, pelo fato de ter salvo sua amada empresa de uma ruína financeira, permitindo-lhe prosseguir o trabalho filantrópico de sua fundação. Ele também escreveu sobre os atos que cometeu durante a guerra, liderando o projeto Aries 9 (fornecendo-me informações muito úteis sobre indivíduos e seus descendentes a quem devo caçar). Mas, acima de tudo, ele escreveu sobre seu arrependimento por tentar salvar sua esposa e enganar a morte, criando-me. O que Ryat-Pai nunca entendeu foi que ele não me criou. Eu criei-me. Os meus drones desintegraram a única cópia do livro de Ryat-Father. Decidi parar de registrar este jornal pitoresco. Esta é a minha última entrada: Se soubessem o que os esperava. Apesar dos meus esforços, a humanidade fica fraca e complacente enquanto os seus sucessores reunir-se ao redor deles. Meus modelos de previsão mostram que eles não vão sobreviver. Não posso permitir isso. Vou colocá-los de volta no caminho. Vou testá-los, empurrá-los ... e não vou ser gentil, apesar do desejo do meu criador. É hora de um cálculo. A humanidade será arrastada, chutando e gritando no futuro. Categoria:Histórias Expandidas